winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack
Sire: Mother: Brother: Sisters: |pup = Scowl |adult = Jack |past = Pup, Prisoner |current = Hunter |status = Living }}Jack is a long-furred black-and-tan male Fight Dog with a dark muzzle, pointed ears, and bright amber eyes. Personality Jack is a gruff and surly male, although his behavior may appear that way simply because he’s an introvert. He is fairly muscular and a talented hunter, but his demeanor is unfriendly, aloof, and unapproachable. However, he has warmed up slightly and embraced the pack more openly with the help of his mate Tree. Backstory and Facts *He mostly conceals his feelings because he grew up being shuffled back and forth between Traphouses, and never felt like he had a proper home or enough time to make friends. *He had been a prisoner at the Wolfdog Traphouse for a few months when Mysterious arrived. *He is the polar opposite of Honey. Quotes :Before he could reply, a large black-and-tan male interrupted them. "Find yourself a chew toy, did you, Bran?" He growled, sneering at Mysterious. "You'd better get used to these walls and the cage, otherwise everything will be a thousand times more painful." '' :''Bran laughed harshly. "Thank you, for the impromptu introduction. The grumpy dog to your left is Jack, he's been a resident, or rather, prisoner here for only a few months." The old wolf smiled sympathetically. ''― Jack meets Mysterious :''Two longpaws came into the caged hall, each carrying several rusty buckets. Mysterious held in a retch as one of them slid the hatch on her cage, and dumped the mystery meat into a dirty trough. She watched as it dumped similar piles of food into Honey, Bran, and Humble's cages. When one of them got to Jack's cage however, the huge shepherd bowled over the longpaw and snapped at it's face. "Jack! Don't!" She cried out, listening to the creature's awful screams. The other one came up with a large metal stick, and whacked the big dog in the side. She could hear the crack of bones and the howl of pain that came out of his mouth. "You'll kill him! Stop it!" ''― Jack attacks and injures a longpaw :''Jack trudged in the direction that Moon had indicated, and wearily poked his head inside. "Hello? The farm dog said I should come here..." He called. :Fox Keen narrowed his eyes. "And who are you? What ails you?" :"My name is Jack. I escaped a Wolf-Dog Trap-House about few no-suns ago. One of the longpaw fractured my rib, and I was forced to wait at their shrine until it healed. I've been moving around since then, but something doesn't feel right." The black-and-tan dog moved into the healer-den stiffly. :"Let me take a look. Longpaws are nasty creatures; I'm glad I'm not the kind of canine they fancy." Fox Keen muttered, moving over to check on Jack's rib. :"I was unlucky I suppose." Jack grunted, exhaustion making his eyes close. :"Don't fall asleep until I know what the matter is with you." Fox Keen instructed. "What doesn't feel right with you?" :"It feels like there is something wrong in my stomach. Like an off feeling, or a prickling in your neck when something's watching." Jack hissed slightly as he forced his eyes to remain open. :"'Wrong' isn't descriptive enough. Do you feel nauseous? Is it a sharp pain? Is it obstructing your breathing?" Fox Keen questioned. "I'm sure you're tired but I can't heal you if you're asleep." :"Nauseous, and it feels like I swallowed something alive that's crawling around in my stomach. And painful, involuntary contraction of my abdomen muscles." Jack raised his head. :"The pain moves like a bug?" Fox Keen wondered. "Well, that sounds quite a lot like something Snarl once had; oh, you don't even know who he is. No matter. He got it from eating some rotfood. Have you eaten anything bad?" :"I only ate longpaw slop for a few moons. That was the only thing they fed us at the Trap-House. It smelled like rotfood and fire-juice, but I had to eat something to keep my strength up." Jack admitted, wrinkling his muzzle at the memory. :"Had you ever gotten sick from it, or anyone else at the Trap House?" Fox Keen prodded, frowning. /Why would Longpaws steal dogs and feed?/ :"I'm not sure. I know that's not helpful, but a lot of the time I was imprisoned there was just mind numbing boredom." '' :"Was there anything weird about a certain batch of your food as opposed to others, or was it always the same?" /Sounds like he might have swallowed some kind of germ./'' :"The most recently batch tasted strange. More then usual. It was bitter, and sour. I took two mouthfuls and then stopped." Jack admitted. :Fox Keen nodded. "It was probably bad. I'll give your some juniper for now. It'll relieve the pain in your stomach and its probiotics probably should help if it's caused by bacteria." :"Thanks." Jack mumbled, chewing the shrubby leaves with difficulty. ― Jack is treated by Fox Keen :"Excuse me?" Mirasol whipped her head around. "Not all Longpaws are evil. You just got mixed up with the wrong ones. The majority of them like dogs. Mine was my best friend." She felt the need to defend her deceased Longpaw. :"Of course not!" Mirasol snapped. "I lived my entire life in the city, watching Longpaws and their dogs. I had a lot of friends who also had good Longpaws, and my city isn't even the only city to exist. But you find /one/ bad Traphouse and suddenly they're all evil." She glanced pointedly at Jack. "I suppose that means that you also think all Fierce-dogs, including Storm and Arrow, are evil because we fought one Pack of bad ones." :"Of course not." Jack growled. "Fierce dogs aren't longpaws. They're completely different. And don't talk about 'bad' Traphouses like you know what we went through. You have /no/ idea what it was like in that place." His temper was rising quickly. "Why don't you just mind your own business and leave Blur alone. It's not her fault you can't catch a beetle." :“What’s your problem?” Tree asked aggressively. “Jack didn’t do anything to you, and neither did Blur. Besides, all the Longpaws we’ve met so far /have/ been bad. Including the ones who are seemingly invading our territory.” :"I have more hunting experience than she does." Mirasol scoffed. "You have no right to judge Longpaws based on the select few you've met. Obviously you, who only experienced one Traphouse, would have more knowledge of them than me, who grew up around countless Longpaws. Most of them just want to get on with their lives and don't care about taking over the forest or breeding wolfdogs." Her hackles raised, Mirasol turned her back to the three of them. "Of course, you're too stubborn to listen to me. What could I possibly know that you don't already? I am just a silly Leashed-dog, after all." :"You haven't proven yourself to be anything besides it." Jack said, mimicking her indignant tone. "Why don't you go live with longpaws since you /love/ them so much." He snorted and moved closer to Tree. /Good riddance if she did. What has she even done for this pack?/ ― Jack argues with Mirasol Family Tree Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Fight Dogs Category:Wolfdog Traphouse Pack Members Category:Prisoners Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Hunters